


"Wake up..."

by Cryssalia



Series: Nostalgia Collection [2]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I told you she's not dead, M/M, She's alright, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryssalia/pseuds/Cryssalia
Summary: "God, if you're there... please save her..."





	"Wake up..."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, short stories... But sometimes, you don't need lots of words to tell you emotions. You can just feel when you imagine...

Gregg and Angus found them but Mae has gone cold. The moment Bea saw them, she yelled in panic and begged them to bring her to the hospital.

Angus drove since Bea insisted to stay with Mae at the back seat. None say anything, but Bea kept asking him to drive faster.

Mae was brought to the ICU and Bea waited outside whilst Gregg and Angus contacted Mae’s parents.

The anguish Bea felt from witnessing her best friend bleeding to death in her arms… she vented it out on Gregg when he asked if she’s okay.

_“What the hell makes you think I’m okay?!”_

_“I’m worried about Mae too! But I know she’s going to be fine! This is Mae we’re talking about!”_

She couldn’t think straight and broke down. Gregg and Angus hugged her and comforted her. They stayed overnight in the hospital, in the lobby, and waited…

They were allowed to see Mae in the morning… and shocked to see she’s on ventilator. The doctor told them her lungs were damaged, probably due to the fall in the woods.

Bea didn’t say a word, she couldn’t. She was too shock. Gregg and Angus didn’t say anything either. But they excused themselves, because they know she wants to be alone for a while.

Bea sat near Mae’s bed. She watched her breathe with the help of the machine. Her claw caressed her fur. She trembled.

Tears fell again. She just want her best friend to say something, even a stupid joke. She want to hear her talk, she want Mae to open her eyes and say everything will be okay.

_“God, if you really there, please… Save my friend…”_

She pleaded. Her voice shook along with her body. She held Mae’s paw. She kissed it gently. She held it to her cheek. Can her best friend feel… even in coma?

_“Why won’t you wake up?_

**Author's Note:**

> How will this journey end, I wonder?


End file.
